


KABOOM

by quietbun



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushing, First Dates, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietbun/pseuds/quietbun
Summary: A house party at Wayne Manor can only go well.





	

Every day after school the track team ran through the park and right past the skate park where Jaime Reyes and his best friend Tye spent their afternoons and every day Jaime caught the eye of a cute redheaded boy with long legs and short shorts as he ran by. 

“Dude.” 

“What?” 

“Did you even hear anything I just said?” Tye demanded, propping one hand on his hip. Jaime flushed pink and looked away guiltily. 

“Sorry man, I was—“

“Having gay thoughts I know. Just ask the dude out and make everyones lives, specifically mine, easier. If I have to watch you and him share another longing look across the park I’m going to be sick.” Tye griped and Jaime smacked his arm lightly, his face warm.

“Dude!”

“What, he’s not here. We are literally the only people in this park right now Jaime. Now are you gonna drop or not.” Jaime wasn’t amazing at skateboarding, nowhere near as good as Tye but he was still decent. At least decent enough to drop into the bowl and do a few simple tricks. He mostly skateboarded to get around, and as a reason to spend time with Tye. Most afternoons they didn’t even skateboard that much, they just sat on the rim of the empty fountain and talked until it was time for both of them to head home. 

“How was that?” He asked, flipping his board up into his hands (a trick he had been working on for a month) as he came to a stop in front of Tye who grinned. 

“Not bad, but let me show you how it’s done.” 

Jaime drummed his fingers on the blue insulin pump attached to his side as he watched Tye skate up and down the bowl. The pump was some new experimental technology from STAR Labs for Diabetes patients that his mom had helped develop. They called it the Blue Beetle because of it’s design and the way it stuck to the skin without a clip or surgical attachment. 

He was still thinking about what Tye had said and scoffed to himself. Ask him out? He didn’t even know anything about the kid other than he was on the track team and that Jaime liked the way his whole face lit up when he smiled, and the freckles that covered his face and— Okay. Maybe he had a bit of a crush, but that still didn’t change the fact that 1) he didn’t even know the guy, and 2) he was probably straight. He groaned slightly as he stood up when Tye rolled back with one last kick flip.

“I gotta head home or my mamá will kick my ass.”

“Same here, see ya later dude.” They parted ways with a gentle fist bump and a grin. 

 

 

The next day at school Jaime was putting his books away in his locker when he practically got tackled by Cassie Sandsmark, his friend from AP Biology, as she bounded over to him. Cassie was pretty, smart, and captain of the volleyball team. Basically she was perfect and that made Jaime nervous to be around her. 

“Jaime! Hey!”

“Hey Cassie, what’s up?”

“Steph is having a party at her house tonight while her Dad is out of town and Dick’s boyfriend’s cousin wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come?” Jaime’s brows furrowed as he tried to decode everything that she had just said.

“You mean at like Wayne manor? That’s where she lives right? And who is Dick’s boyfriends… Whatever you said. Who wanted me to come?”

“Yep! It’s going to be off the hook! And he’s a friend from the track team.”

“Is there anyone you’re not friends with?” Jaime grumbled until he realized what she said and looked up at her suddenly much more interested in the conversation. “Wait on the track team? Is he a ginger by any chance?”

“Hah! Yep that’s Bart!”

“Bart?”

“Bart Allen, he’s a sophomore and he’s adorable! How do you know him?”

“Uh, it’s complicated… Do you know why he wants me to come? Is he like… Interested in me? Do you think?” Jaime tried to sound like he was having a normal conversation with a normal person but he could feel his face heating up, and he was glancing around like he was some paranoid tin foil hat dude from the X-files, waiting for the government to get him. It was pretty well known throughout the school that Jaime wasn’t straight, but Jaime honestly had no idea who else was or wasn’t.

“I don’t know. He sounded like he really wanted you to come so maybe!” Cassie smiled optimistically, and Jaime wondered how much money she had to pay to get such perfect teeth. “So you in?”

“It’s a Thursday night and I’m not really a party person…” But being able to have an actual conversation with the kid from the park— Bart, was tempting. And Cassie made it sound like he actually had a chance with him. “I’ll try to make it.”

“Cool! See you then hopefully! Text me if you get lost or need a ride!” And then she was off, rejoining the group of girls she had broken off from.

 

 

Tye laughed out loud when Jaime asked him to come with him later that day at the skatepark.

“Dude no way. I’m not gonna go hang out with a bunch of drunk white rich kids just so you can score.”

“You’re making me go by myself?! Come on man!”

“You don’t have to go Jaime. It all depends on how bad you want to get into those short shorts.”

“Shut.” Jaime snapped, flicking him in the face which just made him laugh more. 

“You got it so bad. You haven’t even talked to him yet.”

“I knowwww.” Jaime grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

“Chill dude, it’s not the end of the world. You can go to the party and meet him there or you could not go and talk to him some other time and just explain that it wasn’t your scene. It’s not hard.”

“When you say it it sounds so easy.”

“Because it is. You’re just overcomplicating it because you're stupid and that’s pretty much your super power.”

“I thought my super power was low blood sugar.”

“That too.”

“Wow I’d make a really shitty super hero.” 

“True.” Tye snickered, standing up and brushing off his pants with a slight grin. “Good luck tonight Casanova.” Were Tye’s parting words as he patted Jaime’s shoulder and skateboarded off. Some best friend, leaving him to fend for himself. He knew he didn’t have to go, but he also knew that curiosity was definitely going to get the best of him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was right and he felt vaguely regretful as he parked his car as close as he could to Wayne Manor, which was several blocks away. The narrow driveway leading to the mansion was packed with cars and he could hear music drifting from the mansion. He tugged his shirt down self consciously as he walked, really hoping that it covered his insulin pump and that he wasn’t overdressed. 

Dick Grayson answered the door and beamed at Jaime, seemingly incredibly happy that he had come even though Jaime must be the 700th kid to show up. 

“Jaime! Hey! Glad you could make it. Make yourself at home.” He said genuinely, before flitting off to whatever he had been doing, and leaving Jaime by himself. Jaime sometimes wondered if he was actually that nice to everyone he met, or if it was all just some act, but honestly he seemed so genuine it was hard to doubt that 50 watt smile. 

The party was just starting according to Jaime’s watch but it was already in full swing, the music was so loud he could feel it rattling in his chest, and the massive house was packed full of teenagers all in varying stages of sobriety. A red solo cup like you see in the movies was shoved into his hands by some football player, and Jaime took it to be polite but once the guy was out of sight he subtly poured it into one of the potted plants and left the empty cup on a table with hundreds of other abandoned half-empty cups. Thankfully he spotted a familiar face in the crowd, and pushing himself over to where Tim Drake was sprawled out drunkenly on Conner Kent’s lap. Conner had a drink in his hands, but from where Jaime stood it looked more like he was babysitting his drunk boyfriend than partying.

“Jaime!” Tim gasped, pushing himself up, and using Conner’s stomach to do so. Jaime gave him a pitying look but he shook his head slightly and smiled. “You actually came! Shit now I owe Gar money.”

“I’m… Sorry?” Tim slapped his shoulder playfully and Conner mouthed ‘ _smashed_ ’ from behind him, pointing to the smaller boy. 

“Don’t be sorry! I gotta go find Bart, he’s probably losing his mind in the bathroom. I can’t believe you actually showed up.” Tim giggled, turning and teetering slightly as he went to find Bart. Apparently. At the reminder of why he had come Jaime suddenly wished he hadn’t dumped that first beer.

Conner stood up from the couch and walked over to Jaime with an easy going smile.   
“Hey Blue, hows it going?” Jaime liked Conner, he was the school’s star quarterback and was surprisingly nice. He used to be a real jerk with some serious who flirted with anyone that moved, but he chilled out over the years, much in part thanks to Tim.  
“Ya know, not exactly how I imagined I would spend my Thursday night, but that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”  
“Hah, thats fair.”  
“How did Tim get his dad to agree to this?”  
“Pretty sure he doesn’t know. Or at least that’s what Tim is telling himself, but between you and me there isn’t much that guy _doesn’t_ know.” He gestured to the party and rolled his eyes. “He’s definitely going to find out about this and he’s not gonna be stoked.”  
“Yeah, I’m not sure how good of an idea holding a party here was… Like, yeah it’s huge but— it also feels like. Ancient you know. Like everything is so old and expensive I’m too afraid of breaking something to get drunk.”  
“Yeah, that’s why you’re the smart one Jaime.” Conner said with a laugh, blue eyes scanning for his tipsy partner. They spotted Tim at the top of stairs with Bart, and some kid with green hair.

 

 

“GET SOME BART!” Tim shouted before shoving Bart down the steps and towards Jaime. 

“GRIFE!” Bart yelped before he crashed/were pushed bodily into Jaime, sending both of them sprawling. Jaime tried to stand up, but there was a body almost literally on top of him preventing him from doing so, and when his eyes refocused he realized it was the redhead from the park. Whose face was bright red as he scrambled backwards, big green eyes wide. 

“Sorryohmygodimsososorrytimpushedmeandicoudln’tstopareyouokayohmygod.” Jaime wondered if he was having a stroke until he realized the boy was literally just talking that fast.

“Slow down ese. It’s okay.” Jaime soothed, putting his two hands out in front of him. Bart jumped up to his feet and then helped Jaime up before he could get up himself. Bart was grinning sheepishly, and it was a different smile from the one they shared in the park, where his eyes would light up and he would wave excitedly, but it still made Jaime’s heart do a cliche skip beat.

“Uh, hi. I’m Bart, but you probably already figured that out because my friends suck.” He apologized, scratching the back of his head. 

“Hey don’t worry about it. It’s nice to finally ya know meet you. For real.”

“Hah! Yeah. You skateboard pretty good- er well. Pretty well.”

“Psh thanks, but I’m nothing compared to my friend Tye.”

“Is he the one who’s always with you at the park? Are you guys dating? Or are you just friends?” He asked bluntly and Jaime stared at him for a second in disbelief before laughing.

“Tye? And me? God no we’re just friends.”

“Oh! That’s good! I mean cool! That’s cool. Way cool. Totally crash.”

“Crash?”

“It’s just something I say.”

“Crash is a good thing?”

“Totally, though not like what we just did that was totally mode.”

“So literally crashing is… Mode?”

“Yeah! You got it!” If Jaime had described Dick’s smile as 50 Watts Bart’s must have been bright enough to light an entire city and Jaime felt his stomach flip flop.

“Cool, uh, I mean Crash?” Bart nodded so hard Jaime sorta wondered if his neck was okay. “Why did you invite me to this party? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I just really wanted to meet you tbh…” It took a second for Jaime to realize that he had said TBH out loud, and chuckled a little. “You seemed really cool and nice and uh yeah. That was mostly why.”

“Mostly?”

“I was uh, fuck, I was sortahopingtoaskyououtmaybesorta.” Bart mumbled, looking down at his sneakers.

“What?” Jaime asked, blinking at the sudden spew of words. Bart forced himself to take a deep breath before repeating himself, his face bright red.

“I was sorta hoping to ask you out? Kinda? So uh I guess, do you maybe want to go out with me? Like on a date? I know technically just met but you seem really cool and you’re really hot and yeah. I thought maybe it would be cool.” He finished lamely, biting his lip nervously. 

Jaime was once again speechless, as he opened and closed his mouth unable to form words. The dark blush that colored his face should be answer enough but Jame forced himself to reply. “Yes! Totally!”

“What? Really?” He seemed shocked that Jaime had said yes, and looked at him like he didn’t really believe him.

“Yeah, the fact that you asked me is kindof the only reason I came. Party’s aren’t really my scene.”

“Oh. Oh my god. Holy shit. You actually said yes. You actually said yes and meant it. Oh my god that is so crash!!!” He jumped up and down excitedly and it was fucking adorable.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Bart’s eyes widened and Jaime realized what it sounded like and quickly put up his hands and amended the statement. “Like for food! It’s kindof late but we could maybe go get waffles or something? Like I said parties and me… Don’t exactly crash.”

“Hell yes! Who could say no to breakfast for dinner. Let me go grab my coat!”

“Sweet.” Jaime couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as Bart darted away to go find his jacket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the highschool au thats probably been done a million times.   
> i might continue this who knows


End file.
